


Katastrofa

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo pierwsze spotkania zawsze są katastrofąPrompt 74. "Katastrofa"





	

– To będzie katastrofa – mruczy Scott, starając się schować za swoim partnerem.  
– Nie przesadzaj, Allison to zrozumie. W końcu...  
– Co w końcu?! Masz zamiar jej zakomunikować, że spotykasz się z mężczyzną, który w dodatku jest w jej wieku. Nie zareaguje zbyt dobrze. – Chłopak był pewien swego zdania.  
– Jest moją jedyną córką. Zależy jej na moim szczęściu. Wierzę, że pomimo kilku problemów, w końcu się przyzwyczai.  
          Widząc niemrawą minę McCalla, Chris pochylił się i pocałował go, nie zwracając uwagi na otaczających ich ludzi. A jego córka stała tuż za nim i przypatrywała się temu z otwartymi ustami. Tak, to miała być katastrofa.


End file.
